Crossfire
by ZxieruioXEnfiniteXEx2
Summary: A vampire, a witch blade, a priest and an outlaw gunslinger all in one place. Crossover between Hellsing, Witch Blade, Black Lagoon and others using Naruto charaters.
1. prolouge

The moon slowly rises revealing a blood stained crescent arching over the sky. The sounds of a woman moaning in ecstasy can hear on top of konoha's tallest building. She moaned and touched her body as a sudden whelm of sensuous pleasure over whelm her body.

"Yes, yes! I feel it! Give me your ecstasy!" she moaned as she runs her fingers on her body. She then jumped down from the building on to an enemy ninja crushing him spattering blood everywhere. The ninjas chasing the crushed ninja cowered in fear as the woman licked her fingers in the huge ecstasy she was getting. A blade attached on her hand enlarged and elongated as it pass through their bodies cleanly. The woman disappeared as their lifeless body drop on the ground.

--

The Witch Blade, since the dawn of humanity it has existed within humanity. It was a legend that was once forgotten. Only a small group of people through out history that was once said to know of this legend and has found it through many wars that humanity cease to acknowledge. It was and still is said that this 'Blade' was either a curse or a blessing in disguise from God.

--

Tayuya eyes open looking at the bleak roof of the hospital and tried to move. She wondered how she could still be alive; in fact, she knew that the breath in her body had left her. It was just puzzling. It just did not make any sense to her. She sat up and noticed that her body was changing in many ways that she could not describe. There was a knock on the door and a nurse entered along with the infamous copycat nin. He looked somewhat happy.

"Nurse I'm hungry!" Tayuya said look down at her hands. The nurse nodded and left quickly. "And what the fuck do you want?"

"You have something that belongs to me." He simply stated.

"What the fuck do I have that belongs to you?" Ignoring the profanity in her speech, he simply stated.

"You, you were owned by my father and my father's father and so on, so, you are my inheritance."

"Inheritance my ass, I will not fucking be owned by no one or nobody, so fuck off!" she said examining the tattoo she just noticed on her wrists with her eyes. Kakashi stormed to her and grabbed her right wrist.

"This is what kept you alive, this thing that is now in your possession. You are the new 'witch blade'."

"I don't understand if it's yours then just take the shit, I don't want it."

"You may have not wanted it but it wants you. It has chosen you. Weather you want to or not your life will change. Meet me at the hokage faces at 9 pm tonight."

"But how will…" she started but Kakashi poof-ed away. "Where is that fucking nurse with my fucking food?"

--

"Come now, Fräulein! Come to your uncle have just killed your father and mother. Come to your uncle so I can kill you too." Hinata's uncle said as he walked closer and closer to her. She ran deeper and deeper into the compound. This eleven year old was up from her afternoon nap after hearing five gunshots fired in the kitchen and in the living quarters of the compound. She ran downstairs to see her uncle.

As she ran, she notices that she has not been to this part of the house. The hallway was dark and bleak but she decided to continue running down the hallway. She stopped as she saw a big black door that seemed to has been locked for decades. A gunshot fired and passed through her shoulder.

The door slowly opened. The room behind the door was bitch black. Without thinking, she tried to run in the dark room but her uncle shoot her in her leg causing blood to spill on the ground.

To her and her uncle surprise, a man in unmoveable binds and was kissed in a black leather s & m suit, somehow made it to the commotion and licked the blood on the ground.

"You name, child." He said as he slowly looked at her.

She looks at what seemed a devil eyes and fearfully said.

"Hyuga Hinata…"

"Do you want revenge, master?" he asked her. Puzzlingly she swallowed all doubt and replied.

"Yes, I do."

The bondage on the man then released and the man walked towards his master's uncle. The uncle getting scared, opened fire at the man. The bullets entered and made holes in his body. Those wounds instantly healed. Out of bullets, Hinata's uncle turned around and took a step to run away but the man's hand entered his body. The man then cut his master's uncle in half using his bare hands.

"What is your name?" she asked now getting a custom of him.

"I have no name but you may call me Uzamaki Naruto." He replied.

A young boy with raven black hair exited the school crying, not because his whole clan is dead by his brother hands but at what in which the children teased him for.

Days earlier as he was sitting in the pitch darkness sobbing at what his brother did to his entire clan, a priest came walking through the dark with a flashlight and saw the boy.

"Boy, do you want to redeem yourself and seek comfort instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, boy?" He said as the blue moon came out of the darkness shining its light. His eyes were blue as if it reflected light of the moon. The young boy turned around as if ignoring the man's words. The priest scolded the boy as his patience wore thin. The boy ignored the priest by all means. The priest turned the boy around and said.

"Answer me, boy!"

"I will come with you only if you can give me the power I need to kill someone who caused me all this grief." The young boy said.

"Come with me and I will teach you how to get the power that you need. I will teach you the power of love from the almighty god!" The priest replied as the moon hid behind a cloud.

The raven haired boy got up and turned towards the priest and said.

"I will come….."

They then disappeared in the darkness….

--

The darkness seemed to linger within the world as a woman entered the hidden village of leaf. The clothes she wore wouldn't be classified as clothes. She had long brown hair she put in two buns. She wore a tight skimpy torn up vest that barely seem to pass her bosoms and a pair of extremely short jeans pants that seem to be more of a pair of underwear rather than a pair of regular short jeans, and army boots. She had two 9mm guns that had the name 'CUTLASS' engraved in it, in their holders. She took out a cigar and lit it. She walked in the gates ignoring the guards that told her to present identification. She took out a cell phone and dialled a number. She took a puff of her cigar as she waited for the person to answer on the other line.

"Yo." The person answered.

"Neji, why do konoha need Lagoon Company?" She asked approaching the hokage tower and blowing out the cigar smoke.

"It is necessary even though that is the only high job out."

"Fuck, why can't we do any other I hate coming here!"

"It's your job deal with it!" He said and abruptly ends the call.

"FUCK!!!!" She screamed out as she kicked down the door and barged in the hokage's office dropping her cigar.

--


	2. prolouge 2

**Crossfire**

**Prologue part 2**

She kicked down the door and barged in the hokage's office dropping her cigar. The hokage wearing her pink over coat and her pink hair in two small pony tails looked at Tenten's abrupt face and scolded her.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" The hokage said as she got up and faced the girl.

"I don't give a rat's ass about that or about your country's rules to their government." She replied scolding her.

"Still rude as ever I see, Tenten." Kakashi said as he poof-ed in the room. "Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late. Even though I am your former student that gives you no means for you to be late." The hokage said.

"You see I was..." Kakashi started.

"No excuses!" she said sternly scolding him.

"Miss Haruno Sakura, please state your business with the Lagoon Company." Tenten said getting impatient and giving nasty looks to them.

"We need the head of the Hellsing family and the head of the Vatican special forces department, before we proceed to the annual meeting." The hokage said.

"Annual meeting? What fucking annual meeting?" Tenten asked.

"It's a meeting where we meet up and discuss various events that is, will or have taken place; military tactics and other events." The hokage explained.

"We still get paid, right?"

"If I decide to give your company a job, that is." Sakura replied.

"If? So why do the lagoon company has to attend that shit?" Ten-ten asked again.

"For diplomacy and other reasons; you will understand when the meeting starts; and no more questions."

"Fuck off, bitch!"

Moments later, three anbu shinobi walked in the room through the broken down door. They went straight over to the hokage ignoring the other people presence in the room. One of the two then whispered something in the hokage's ear. She looked at the other persons in the room and said

"Let's go the council is getting impatient." She made hand movements for them to follow her.

Three floors above the hokage's office were the council meeting room. It was a dark place where the only light could be seen was falling down at any visitors in the room. The council members' faces could not be seen; not a whimper of light was even striding in their area on the long table that seemed to stretch further than the room itself. The hokage, Ten-Ten and Kakashi entered. They took their seats in the respective areas within the light space.

"Where are the hyuuga heiress and the head of the Vatican's special forces department?" One council member asked impatiently waiting for an answer.

"They didn't reach on time." The hokage replied.

"Why do you insist on classifying me with that moronic title? I renounced that name long ago, you idiot. It's Hellsing, Hinata Hellsing." The former heiress said as she entered the bleak room with her butler Kiba following her and sat down while he stood behind her.

"If you wish to call me by that idiotic title, death shall be your reply." She said sternly as if to threaten the council.

"Please accept our apologies Madam Hellsing." Another council member said in fear.

"Still sinning against God I see, Hinata." The Vatican S.F.D head said walking into the black room and sitting on the other side of the table away from everybody else. "My apologies for being late I had other duties that needed to be taken care of."

"Now that we are all here lets begin this fucking meeting please!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

"Who is this obscene, obstreperous vile woman?" One of the council members asked.

"Ten-Ten is my name from the lagoon company and don't you ever talk to me like that again or I will take 'Cutlass' and take you out one bye one, slowly and painfully." Ten-ten replied standing up and putting her hands on the infamous 'Cutlass'.

"Hokage Haruno, restrain your subject!" One of the council women said sternly.

"SUBJECT?!" Tenten shouted with rage pulling out 'Cutlass' and opened fire at the council woman.

She missed….

"Ho, ho! I never realized how lively this place would be, master." A man that goes by the name of Uzamaki Naruto said holding up 'Cutlass'.

"Your late." Hinata said.

"Sorry, I had to escort her to this dwelling area." He replied.

"Very good servant and take out your glasses." Hinata instructed.

He abided with her wishes and took off his glasses. His eyes were glowing blood red; his completion was pale like a lifeless body; his hair was long, pitch black with little to no blond highlights; he wore a jet black suit, black as the night sky when the moon cowers away with it's light, with a dark red cloth bow tie that seemed to be sagging down; a black dress shoes and blood red over coat.

He snapped his fingers and in came two men carrying a throne of the queen. Uzamaki walked towards the dark side where the council members sat with the two men carrying the throne following him. Two anbu ninja's appeared in front of him and instructed him to stop. He glared at them with his blood red eyes looking as if he had the will to torment and kill them.

The room was quiet, and then the two anbu flew crashing into the walls. Uzamaki did nothing; there was no pulse of energy, nothing. He walked a little more and instructed the two men to stop and put down the queen there. They obeyed his commands as if they were mindless zombies, even though they might be. When they put down the throne they sank into a red energy that came out of Uzamaki's shadow.

He knelt down before the queen. The queen open her eye's and said in a soft voice. "Report, vampire!"

He got up smiling, turned around and said.

"Seventy-two years ago; there was a war that broke out throughout the world and almost three quarters its population begun to die out and turn into vampires and powerful monsters. Kiba-san and I destroyed them all. The thing or rather, the people that did that were the Atatsuki. Remember the great world war? They participated in starting that war they went under the name 'The last battalion' or 'The new order'. They supplied countless countries with soldiers and weapons; once their soldiers infiltrated each country a virus were unleashed within each country causing mass hysteria, but, by killing the originator of the virus we were able to eliminate the virus and stop hell on earth." Uzamaki said enwrapping everyone at his excellent memory.

"I still don't understand how this has to apply to me being here." Tenten said obviously bored.

"It's obvious that they need all the help that they can get from anyone including you; since that they are planning to do something of which they did decades ago." The council members gasped as they remembered the devastation that took years to rebuild after Naruto spoke.

"I am amazed at your information gathering, everything you just said was almost correct." A young man appeared in the room carrying what seem like a small television. "It seems every important person is here."

The boy turned and looked at Ten-ten. He slowly approached her staring at her, she saw him and asked.

"What the fuck you want?"

"Good day miss." He said in a somewhat merry tone.

"Go to hell." She replied scolding him.

"Anyhow down to business." The young man said placing the device down on the table and pressing a button down on a remote.

"_Is it on... Do we have visual?"_ A voice asked from the other side of the television. When the reception cleared it showed no other than Orochumaru.

"Good day to you all; long time don't see fraulin." He said in a sly voice. "It seems that Uzamaki here has realized a part of our plan. I wouldn't waste time and talk about trivial matters or what are we going to do you will have to figure that yourselves."

"Vampire, outlaw, fire!" The queen and Hinata ordered.

Naruto and Ten-ten eagerly walked up towards the young man pulling out their guns, Tenten with 'Cutlass' and Naruto with a 88 millimeter handgun, and Naruto placed his gun in the boy's mouth and Tenten placed it on the boy's head and aimed the other one at the small television. They opened fire. The young boy head blew up and it made a long spatter of blood on the floor. Tenten then opened fire at the small TV.

"How violent of you all, goodbye fraulin I will enjoy meeting you on the battlefield." Orochumaru said as the TV got destroyed.

"Hellsing, hokage, Kakashi and the lagoon co. you are to destroy and kill all and every single one of them, understand?"

"Understood." They said as the meeting closed.

"This meeting is adjourned." A council member said as all stood up receiving top secret documents from anbu ninja's escorting them out of the building.

A maid sat down in the hokage's office with an umbrella and suitcase patiently waiting for her.

A man walked in the city saying in a breathy voice.

"Its getting cold inside, please, I need someone to make it warm inside."

………..

What's Next?


End file.
